Mitite
, , , |underground= , , , , , , , , , , , , |weight=1 |weight1= |max_pikmin=1 |max_pikmin1= |seeds=2 seeds |value=1 |attacks=Causes panic }} Mitites are small, pink creatures with white shells and six legs, found in . They cannot directly harm Pikmin, but can inadvertently cause them to be killed, such as causing them to run in panic towards a hazard. When stumbled upon, they appear in a swarm of ten, scuttling around, sending both themselves and any Pikmin they pass near into a panic. Any egg, both on the ground and from a Honeywisp, has a chance of containing Mitites, which means they can be found anywhere eggs are. This means that they can be found anywhere except for the , as eggs aren't found when it is explored. These creatures also burrow up from under the ground in specific locations, such as sublevel 10 of the ; and are released from the bodies of some Raging Long Legs once defeated. Any Mitites that are not killed eventually burrow underground. Every creature in the swarm drops a pool of nectar when killed, which makes them valuable for building a flowered army. When trying to get , they are also somewhat efficient. The reason Mitites are found inside eggs is because they lay their eggs inside the eggs of other organisms, making them parasitoids. Strangely, they cannot be petrified in the areas or cave they are found in (save sublevel 6 of the ), but can be petrified in the by pressing the . Notes Olimar's Notes "These parasitic enemies feed on eggs. Upon reaching maturity, they excrete a special pheromone that attracts females of a certain species, enticing these females to swallow the Mitites whole. (Pikmin, however, seem to dislike the scent.) After entering the female's body, the Mitites lay their own eggs inside the host's eggs just prior to the host spawning." Louie's Notes "Flash fry with garlic and red chilis in a hot pan, then sprinkle with gorgonzola. Some dinner guests might find the legs unappealing, so it's best to remove them before serving." In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption If an egg contains these it will break open if you come close to it. PikSpore They're just as annoying as they were in Pikmin 2. Progglings serve a similar purpose. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Sometimes, Mitites may be found in a colony. The entrance to the colony looks like a lump on the ground. You should have Brown Pikmin dig at these spots, revealing a colony of Mitites. Because of this, the notes have changed, too. Rarely, you might find tiny eggs (smaller than regular eggs) in place of a regular egg. That is the egg of a mitite, and mitites will always come up to the ground if you find one of these small eggs. Olimar's Notes Mitivius infiltratus Parasick Family "It seems that not all mitites lay their eggs inside another species' eggs. Recent observation on the species shows a regular parasick digging in the ground, possibly making a colony. There is much debate over this new discovery, but the scientific community has agreed that there are two main types of parasicks: parasitic parasicks, which lay their eggs inside the eggs of another species, and colonial parasicks, which create an underground colony consisting of several tunnels and chambers. The reason why colonial mitites act the way they do might be because there are no available hosts nearby, and yet need somewhere to lay their eggs. Male mitites will start digging a colony, and will create a special chamber where eggs can be laid. As the colony grows, mitites will grow up and go out into the world and lay their eggs. This is the, currently, most accepted theory about colonial mitites. More fieldwork will have to be done to prove this theory. Also, it has been noted that there have been reportedly seen parasicks laying their eggs above ground, and if this reported type of parasick does exist, it could be considered a pseudocolonial parasick." In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Dark Moon *Kryptonite Crater Gallery Image:Mitite.jpg|Four scurrying Mitites. Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Parasicks Category:PUDEnemies